Reverse
by softballer15
Summary: This is a different version of Night at the Museum. Now Larry will be helped by a character that will shock the museum.
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Museum: Dakota's Style

Larry Daley had to figure some way to help his friends back at the museum. He didn't mean to leave them two years ago but his life was thrust out in a different direction. They were being shipped in the morning to the museums of all museums: The Smithsonian! This was the biggest museum in the world and he had to sneak inside to get his friends when they would arrive. Larry needed to figure out a plan, but first he wanted to get back to his friends before dawn. But really people, haven't you ever wondered what or who happened at the museum while Larry was gone? This is the story of Dakota, the girl who changed the museum and Larry Daley's life forever…

**Dakota's POV**

I walked through the hallways of the museum thinking to myself. I couldn't believe they were shipping everyone out and replacing them with the "thing of the future." I just wouldn't stand for it. These were my friends. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go.

I had snuck into the museum three months ago after I left home. Well if you want to call it home. There wasn't anything back there for me: nuf said. At first, I was freaked out when I saw the exhibits alive. I thought I had bumped my head and I was in a rerun of 'Days of Our Lives.'

They had been really nice and actually took me as part of their crazy family. We had great times. Rexi and I had fun wrestling and playing fetch. He was actually really sweet. Teddy had taught me a lot in life. He was so wise but yet had a sense of humor. Everyone each had something unique about them and I loved them each and every way too.

I turned the corner into the main room. I wanted to make sure to spend my friends last night here with them. I looked up and was shocked to see Larry Daley talking to them. I had heard a lot about him and seen pictures of his day as a night guard. I thought he seemed really cool but I never got to meet him since he had quit. Just then something popped into my head. If anyone could help my friends, it was him.

As I was thinking, I didn't pay attention to me tripping over a bowl and making a loud 'BOOM.' My face had red plastered on my face as every stared at me. Larry looked like he was about to have a cow when he saw me. I guess he figured I was going to tell the whole world.

"Geez Pip squeak…a bit louder and I think even Santa Claus could have heard you." chimed Jedidiah. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

'Smart ass.' I thought. I looked up at Larry.

"Uh…Who are you?" He asked looking very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

I flashed Larry a smile as I stood up.

"My name's Dakota. Nice to meet you Larry" I said. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Um…How do you know me," he looked at the group,

"Guys, what's going on?" Teddy walked up to Larry and told him the story of how I had arrived. He looked at me.

"So let me get this straight. You have been living here for the past few months. In the museum…here?" I was trying really hard not to laugh but it was just too funny looking at him.

"Yes sir. These guys took me in. They helped me have somewhere to sleep and they make me feel like people care. Luckily, I haven't got caught yet but that dude that's here in the day almost caught me. I had dozed off when he had walked in but I woke up in time to hide. I had a routine where I sleep during the day and hung out with these guys at night." I informed smiling. Larry looked more serene now.

"So you aren't freaked out by these guys?" He asked. I thought it was a stupid question because I wouldn't have stayed if I would have been freaked out by them.

"Uh…no. These guys are awesome. But you seemed freaked out by me?" I questioned. He merely shook his head.

"No, it's just weird. So how old are you? 11? 13?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, I'm almost 15," I said proudly.

"Well Dakota, it is very nice to meet you," Larry said. I smiled,

"Likewise." I looked over and could tell Jedediah was annoyed.

"If you big mouths are done, I would really appreciate having some fun." The Neanderthal's were jumping around and hooting while Rexy was trying to get someone to play with him. Everyone was going off in their own directions until I saw Larry standing alone. I casually walked over and stood beside him. I looked up and stated,

"You know we have to help the." He looked at me with hopeful eyes and said….


	3. Chapter 3

"I agree. I've been thinking of something, but it is risky. I don't know if you will want to…," I let out a chuckle.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I snuck into this museum and I live in it. Do you think I wouldn't want to help you and get my friends back here? So, what do you have in mind?" He gave me a small smile.

"Well, I figure we could go to Washington in two days. My son, Nicky, will talk to me and guide us. I'm not exactly sure what we're going to do. All I know is that they will be stored in the basement. Have you heard?" he asked. I shook my head.

"The tablet will be staying here; along with Akmenrah and Teddy." I couldn't believe it. I could also tell that they didn't know. I don't know why, but I was angry. I was angry at Larry for leaving. I was mad at that McPhee dude for getting rid of them. And I'm mad at myself. I feel like it's my fault, and that I could have done something to help them.

"Well, I guess we should work fast," I said. Larry nodded.

"If you're in, then I can pick you up at 7:00 in the morning. Sound good?" I nodded.

"I guess we better be ready then." Larry agreed and told me he'd see me in a couple of days. I watched as he told Teddy goodbye and headed out the door.

I also decided to head to my space.

"Goodnight Teddy," I said. He saluted me and replied,

"What are you and Larry planning? I've never seen you retire this early," He questioned. I winked and said,

"I'm just tired is all. Just want to be able to have a fresh start." Teddy laughed. He bent down to my level and whispered,

"Good luck. I know you and Lawrence can do it." I smiled as I waved and walked off. As I was starting to walk towards the basement, I had another thought. Instead, I turned the other corner and headed up the steps. I had found a spot where I could not be seen by anybody, and I had a great view of the main lobby.

As I sat down, I looked down and saw everyone. I thought the image was just beautiful. It's hard to believe that a tablet could bring any exhibit to life. I was lost in my own world and didn't realize I had stayed awake the whole night.

I snapped back to the real world when I saw movers loading up everyone. I never even realized that the sun had risen. I slapped my head and looked at my watch. 8:00a.m. I climbed out of my spot with a groan and walked to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I walked out feeling more female. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't want to go to sleep because I could sleep tonight so I could get up early.

I had the whole day to myself and I was going to have to spend it by myself. I decided to grab a bite to eat, and head to the park. I loved watching people hang out and I love the outdoors. I sat on a bench and ate my hotdog. It was a clear day and it was actually warm. Some kids came over and asked me if I wanted to play Frisbee.

"Sure." We played for hours. It was so much fun, but eventually they had to go home. By the time I got back, it was 7:00. I couldn't believe I had been awake for over a day. As I thought about it, I was exhausted. I wanted to say hello to Teddy and Akmenrah, but I was too tired. Truth is, I had always thought Akmenrah was sweet and cute. But I knew I couldn't go there. I went down into the basement, and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

By the time I woke up, it was 6:45. I had 15 minutes before Larry would arrive. I changed my clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready. I came out 10 minutes later feeling refreshed. I walked back upstairs and into the main hall. I spotted Larry by the giant globe.

"Hey Dakota, did you sleep well?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Uh…yeah." Larry gestured with his hand and we walked out. I saw he already had a taxi ready. I figured it would be expensive to go all the way to Washington, but I didn't say anything. Our cab driver was a maniac so we managed to arrive at the museum in a little over an hour. We were walking around, investigating the area. All of a sudden, Larry turned to me.

"I have something to tell you. Jed called me last night." My eyes bugged.

"WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

"It was hard to understand, but he said that Dexter stole the tablet. What I thought was real strange was he said Kamenrah was trying to take it." I shrugged my shoulders,

"Who's that?" Larry sighed,

"It is Akmenrah's older brother. That's all I could get from him before he hung up. I don't even know how he managed to dial the phone." I groaned. This is going to get even worse now. We have to get the tablet out of their.

We walked to all the many building they had. So far my favorite was the Air and Space Center. They had so many machines from didn't parts of the time period. I've always wanted to ride in an old-timey airplane, but they don't have those around anymore. We walked into a main part of the museum and I was shocked. They had paintings that some of the world's greatest artists have painted, were hanging on the walls filling them up with their spectacular vision.

We walked into a room that had the lights turned off. I was shocked to see an exact double of Akmenrah's tablet holder.

"It says this is Kamenrah's. I guess this is why he wants it." As Larry reached over and touched it, a light shown on us.

"That's ITT bro," A guard said. I guess he was the day time watchmen. It looked like he didn't have a life, so that's why he had the job.

"ITT?" Larry asked.

"Intent to touch, homey." I groaned again. Looks like here's another one of these guys who tries to come up with their own jokes. LAME! I almost laughed out loud when he said his name was Brunden.

"I will rent a camper and we will drive cross country with my flashlight on your chest." When he said that, I bust out laughing. He stared at me.

"I'm sorry, but that's the gayest thing I have ever heard. Did you come up with that in your Gayest Book of World Records?" I started to walk off but turned around when I heard rustling. I laughed when I saw that Larry had Brunden in a headlock type hold, and Brunden looked scared. When he let him go, Larry showed off his moves with the flashlight, and handed it back to Brunden. Then they started to apologize to one another like kids getting caught at school. I rolled my eyes. Men.

Larry flashed me a smile and showed me Brunden's I.D. I shook my head as we headed to the basement stairs. Unlike the museum at New York, you had to show your I.D. just to get inside the basement. This basement was HUGE! They had boxes stacked up on one another. I couldn't imagine how much history they have stored away. As we were walking, I noticed Larry staring at a manikin standing up in a corner. Even for wax, I thought she was beautiful.

We kept on walking until we came to a shocking discovery. Egyptian guards were frozen in an attack position. They were positioned in front of a slightly open container where a hand was sticking out of it. Larry shined his flashlight at the guy in the middle which appeared to be their leader. We walked over to the container, and Larry stuck his head inside it. I could hear him mumbling something about I'll deal with you later.

"Dexter," I mumbled. Larry stuck his head out of the container and said,

"I have to get the tablet. Can you hand me a spear?" I nodded my head and pulled one out of a guard's hand. I handed it to Larry, who stuck his head back into the container. I could hear some groans and a minute later he pulled it out. I smiled when he grabbed it, but it soon faded. When he grabbed it, the tablet burst into a bright light.

"No, no, no, nooo," Larry screamed. I took a step toward Larry when I saw spears moving.

"Mah!" The man without the spear exclaimed. Larry and I were packed in by the spears wanting to cut through us. The man who appeared to be their leader, shouted at Larry in what appeared to be Egyptian. Then he spoke in French. When neither Larry nor I said anything, he said,

"Eh, English. English perhaps?" I gave Larry a funny look, who just shrugged his shoulders,

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Larry asked.

"I am Kamenrah. The great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history. I have come back to life!"

Wow! I thought. This was a real nut case.

"Uh huh," Larry said. I gave him the cuckoo sign with my hand, which Larry then told me to hush.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but _**I have come back to life!**_" I was really annoyed.

"Alright we get it!" I screamed.

"Yeah, we already got that. Welcome back," Larry informed. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care that he was back. Kamenrah stared at the both of us,

"Uh, who, who are the two of you?" He babbled.

"Ah, Larry, Larry Daley of Daley Devices. You know the one up in New York. And this is Dakota. She's also from New York. You know it's funny. We actually know your brother, Akmenrah" I nodded.

"Do you?" Kamenrah questioned.

"Yeah," Larry said.

"They know baby brother, who was the favorite son,"

"Yeah, great kid," Larry complimented. I gave Larry a strange look. 'That's really going to help us in our situation. You're giving props to a guy that Kamenrah apparently hates.' I thought.

"Oh, isn't he just. You know mother and father always gave him the best of everything. And I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. The throne that was rightfully mine!" He shouted.

"If the throne was really yours, wouldn't your parents have given it to you then?" I asked blankly. Larry slapped me on the arm,

"Shh…You're going to make it worse. Uh…you know he never mentioned that." I rolled my eyes. He's talking about me. I'm just being honest.

"Oh, I just bet he didn't. Well, now begins the era of Kamenrah, because I have come back to…Oh never mind. Just hand me the tablet," Kamenrah commanded. The hell if he thought we were going to give him the tablet.

"Don't give it to him gigantor. You too Pip Squeak," Jedidiah yelled. I could hear everyone shouting inside the container.

"Oh hush now…Be quiet. Don't make me come in there!" Kamenrah shouted. "I won't be muzzled!"

I smiled at him. He never lets his size get in the way of telling people off. Kamenrah turned to us, and started to explain to us how the tablet was so powerful and we didn't even know everything it could do. He even told us he was going to bring his army back from the underworld. He had us backing up until Larry hit a spear. Did he really think we would give it to him?

"So if it's not too much trouble, Mah," The guards raised their spears to our heads,

"Hand it over." I laughed,

"Fat chance." Kamenrah was really annoying me because he was ignoring me. Even when I say something, he still acts like I'm not here.

"O.k. here you go," Larry said handing Kamenrah the tablet. I gasped. What the hell was he doing?

"Wise decision. Ah!" The spears moved away from our faces and Kamenrah started to leave. I wanted to kill Larry so bad. Then Larry started talking about a cube. When Kamenrah questioned it, Larry said it was the cube of Rubik.

"What are you talk…?" I didn't get to finish before Larry was giving me the look to be quiet.

"But it's ok if you don't want to mess with it. Even Akmenrah stayed away from it. I didn't take you as the kind of guy to play it safe, but who am I to tell…" The spears were raised back up to our heads,

"I am not like my brother, Mr. Daley. I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye…Now take me to this cube of Rubik." Larry nodded and I walked with him out of the part of the basement. I didn't know what he had planned, but I soon figured out what he had in mind when we walked up to a crate. Kamenrah commanded Larry to open it, so he walked over and started to open it. Larry winked at me so I knew that meant to get out of the way.

Everything seemed to be a blur when he opened the crate. It burst into shards and a giant octopus started to attack everyone. The only thing I could do was dodge the tentacles. I saw the tablet go flying into the air, and a second later, Larry slid and caught it. I ran over to him and we both started to run. I could hear Kamenrah yell at his guards to follow us, but we just kept on running.

I didn't know what we were going to do because eventually they would catch us. We turned a corner and came face to face with the octopus. It slapped us both and we flew back into a crate, breaking it.

"Yeehaw!" I didn't have time to think when a man in a bike flew over our heads. The guy got out of the bike, and told Larry to take the wheel. We were both confused.

"Take the wheel, Oh, were in it now. Love it. I love it! Just keep her straight and now do the rest." He got into the side car while Larry got the driver's seat. He stayed standing up while I climbed in behind him. The guards were starting to run towards us.

"Now CHARGE!" the guy screamed. Larry floored it, and with me nearly falling off the back, we rode forward. Larry asked him what our plans were.

"Were Americans. We don't plan. We do." I nodded my head, and said,

"You got that right." He winked back at me and said hold on as we rammed right threw the guards.

"See act first, think later. Works every time. You're in good hands. General George A. Custer, fighting U.S. captain. At your service. Yeehaw…Ow…" He had stood up and whacked his head on a support beam, and landed on the ground. He told us to keep on going. I moved over to the side car as we turned more corners. All of a sudden Larry had to slam on the brakes when a lady stepped out in front of us. I wasn't sitting all the way down so I flew out of the car and landed on my back.

"Oww…How many times am I going to fall today?" Larry ignored me and looked at the lady. She looked really familiar to me.

"What's the rumpus, ace?" She asked.

"Look Lady, Can you move out of our way?" She looked mad.

"Lady? Who you calling Lady? The name's Amelia." I knew she looked familiar. A spear punctured the front tire, so the bike was useless now. I stood up and walked with Larry. I noticed Amelia following us.

"Amelia Earhart, perhaps you've heard of me?" I could tell Larry wasn't paying to much attention so I talked in favor of him.

"Oh, aren't you a famous pilot. I think you were the first female to fly across the…Atlantic?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Well aren't you smart. What might your name be?" I smiled.

"I'm Dakota. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as we shook hands. Larry hid behind a crate, and with cat-like fury she was beside him.

"What's your name, flyboy?" It looked like she was hitting on him.

"Uh, my name is Larry. Larry Daley."

"Well, Larry Daley, incase you weren't listening, I'm not one to shy away from danger," Just then, spears flew right past here, and into the wall,

"Holy crap!" I shouted. They were so close to hitting her.

"How about spears? Are you one to shy away from spears?" Larry said. I shook my head. I started to walk with Larry when I heard Amelia say,

"Now I can have some fun," I thought it would be cool to have her along. We bolted out a door, trying to outrun the guards.

We had gone up the stairs and came out into the art gallery. Everything was so much more alive because well everything was alive. Larry explained to Amelia how we had to get back downstairs because our friends were done their. I laughed when Larry was pelted with a snowball. He leaned up close to the painting to where you could actually see his breath. You saw the little child shy away, and when Larry said he wasn't going to hurt them, Amelia said,

"I don't think it's you their afraid of Mr. Daley." We turned to see the guards ready to spear us. We backed up into a wall where the old farmer was with his wife. Larry grabbed the pitchfork and gave the farmer the tablet. I thought Larry was just going to stab them, but instead, he was twirling it around like a botanist.

"Well are you going to do something?" I hollered at him. Amelia sighed,

"Never send a boy to do a woman's job." I smiled when she grabbed the spear and readied it.

"I spent time spear hunting with the tribe in Micronesia." She threw the spear, but unfortunately one guard caught it.

"The Micronesian's had much slower reflexes." Larry grabbed the tablet and told us to come on. He grabbed Amelia and we ran into a painting. It was a black and white of the end of the war. Amelia and I looked interested, but Larry was too worried about the guards.

"Well, this is one humdinger of a hootenanny!" Amelia said.

"Uh, Yeah. What you said." I replied. We saw the guards starting to enter the painting, so we fled deeper into it. Things turned into chaos while we were their. Nicky had called Larry, and while they were talking, Amelia went off with some guy. Then Larry dropped his phone when he bumped into a guy. Now, don't get me wrong. He was cute. He even helped us by holding off the guards with his buddies. I rolled my eyes when Larry had to start kissing that girl when the guards were near us. But, so they wouldn't spot me, I started dancing like the rest of the people. Talk about embarrassing.

I almost laughed when Amelia saw Larry kissing that girl. I even think she was jealous. I hopped out of the painting along with Amelia who was dragging Larry. I thought we were in the clear until we saw the guards rushing towards us. Amelia and Larry rushed to each side of the painting and flipped it over. It actually held them in.

"What's next?" Amelia asked. We started to walk.

"Look, nothing personal, but Dakota and I are in the middle of something and it's not exactly your flight." Amelia looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'Don't look at me.'

"It's because I'm a woman isn't it?" She asked.

"No, it's because we have this ancient race from the dead evil pharaoh guy, who's willing to kill me and anyone around me to get this tablet, so he can rule the world." They started going back and forth between each other, but I knew that Amelia would win. Larry told her she could come as long as she didn't blame him if something happened to her. She looked at me and we high-fived each other.

"I should be so lucky," She said as walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked through the hallway, watching everywhere around us.

"You won't get lost following Amelia Earhart!" She said. I looked over at Larry who was about to say something when we heard shouting. We turned to see French guards heading towards us. They hadn't spotted us, so we ducked behind a fountain away from their sight. I looked to my left, and saw Larry's hand resting on Amelia's back.

'Figures' I thought. I turned back to watch the guards, but I could still hear the two talking beside me.

"Well well, Mister Daley, I kind of like the way you're holding me," Amelia said. I heard Larry trying to deny why he had his arm on her.

'Gosh, he is bad in relationships' I thought.

"Oh, please stop beating your gums Mr. Daley. You haven't been able to take your cheaters off my chassis since the moment we met." I shook my head.

"I literally didn't understand one word of that." I figured they were going to kiss sometime tonight. I kind of thought they were cute together. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard singing. We looked up to see three tiny statues flying in the air. Larry was trying to get them to shut up, but they wouldn't listen. Amelia and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Their cupids, Mr. Daley. Gods of love." I smiled because I knew they had a reason for being here.

"Okay then Gods of love, will you shut up!" I shook my head.

"You never try to enjoy yourself, huh Mr. Daley?" Amelia asked. Larry didn't reply, and signaled us to follow him. We kept low and rounded the fountain the same time the guards did on the other side. When they passed, we sprinted the way that they had come. We sped through the halls not slowing until we rounded the corner. We didn't expect to run into more French guards. We turned around, and found even more guards. I looked at Larry who had a short man point a knife into his back. It took me a moment, but the guys name came into my mind.

'Napoleon Bonaparte' I know that I am short, but at least I don't complain. This guy is ridiculous. I think Larry is even annoyed by him. Napoleon then started to talk about a plan, which by then I was totally confused. When Amelia complimented him, he slid over to her. In a flirty manner, he said,

"Merci, Mademoiselle. Now, if your boyfriend would be so kind as to follow me…" Larry shook his head,

"Oh, I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Yet," I said finally speaking up. No one replied to my comment, but Napoleon started deluging further. Then out of the blue, he shouted for Larry to follow him or die. I felt like being a smart-ass,

"I'll take death for 200, Alex." Amelia laughed and Larry cracked a smile. Napoleon didn't seem amused and jabbed his knife into Larry's back. Napoleon yelled at his troops to follow him.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Amelia shouted. Napoleon looked over his shoulder.

"No, our fight is not with you." I rolled my eyes.

'Yes it is.' I looked over at Amelia,

"Men." She nodded her head.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. For a moment, it seemed as if Amelia didn't know what to do, but the fire in her eyes was back.

"We need to get a move on. Can't help Mr. Daley just standing here now can we?" I nodded my head and followed Amelia through the hall. The halls were strangely quiet which was a surprise to me. I was brought out of my thoughts by Amelia.

"What?" I asked not hearing her.

"I asked, are you related to Mr. Daley?" I shook my head.

"Oh, well then, how did you get mixed up with him?" She asked.

"Well, the museum where he used to work at is my home now. I couldn't live with my family anymore."

She didn't press further which I appreciated because it was still a tender subject. We walked on having small conversations here and there. We weren't expecting to run into Larry, who looked like he had been in a marathon.

"What happened?" I asked. Larry shook his head.

"They have Jed."


	6. Author's Note :

**Hey guys, it's Dakota here. Hope y'all have been doing well. I'm here asking y'all for a HUGE favor. If you will, go onto my profile, and check out my poll. This just gives me an idea on what to do with my stories. I REALLY would appreciate it if y'all will do that! I will be hugely grateful if you will! Thanks! (:  
**

**Little Side Notes**

**1. Don't worry. My story Unexpected Lovers will be continued. I love it and have gone too far into it to stop. (: Just review for advice or suggestions. **

**2. My story Remix. I cut it into a one-shot because I had no idea where to go with it. Check it out and give me suggestions on if I should make a 'sequel' and if you do give me ideas because I'm fresh out!**

**3. All my other stories. Well, they have just been collecting dust. I fixed the chapters I had already but for some I don't know if I should continue. This is where you can step in and tell me what I should do. You are the readers so I will listen and use your ideas. **

**4. For anyone who doesn't have an account on Fanfiction. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't be afraid to leave me some stuff too. I made it where you can review my stories too so you won't be left out! :P Remember, we all started out as people finding Fanfiction for the first time and reading the stories and wanting to do the same. If you like to write then by all means join because it's a way to express yourself and get feedback on others without your friends finding out.**

***Well, I think that's all for my ranting! (: For people who like to read my story Unexpected Lovers, tomorrow is my last day of exams so I can start to work on it again! YAY! haha. I started some today in Art but once I'm ready I'm get to work on it! Same with my other stories if you want me too!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Dakota (:  
**


End file.
